Regrets and Misjudgments
by roXasroXasroXas1518.xD
Summary: Sora and Roxas had a huge fight because Sora is being an annoying boyfriend, according to Roxas, which led to a huge fight. Because of it there lives had turned upside down. Will they still live their own life or stay broken without each other's presence?
1. Fight

**A/N: Another SoRoku fic… hehe… Please Read and Review… Thanks =]**

**Never Regretted Anything**

_**CHAPTER ONE: FIGHT**_

"Shut it, Sora!" Roxas said as he pushed Sora away.

"What's the matter with you?!" Sora said as he placed a hand on Roxas cheek but Roxas shoved it away and shouted, "You are!"

"Me?" Sora asked in disbelief. They were in their room bickering about who knows what. "What about me?" Sora asked again.

"There's too much of you Sora!" Roxas said in an angry tone. "I need some space, my space. It's like you're suffocating me with each passing minute that we're together." Roxas sighed exasperatedly.

"What? I never did anything to you." Sora said with a raised brow. "And for your own space, I'm giving them to you." Sora's eyes began to puddle with tears.

Roxas chuckled. "Yeah…" Then his voice went serious again. "But once you give them to me, you're off with either Namine or Olette."

"Why, are you jealous?" Sora asked in an odd tone.

"Isn't it obvious and for—"

"Why the heck would you be jealous, Roxas?!" Sora shouted. "You're my boyfriend. They don't have the right to just take me away from you. And besides, they're our best friends. They wouldn't do such things that would hurt us."

"They maybe our friends but, what if they don't see you as a friend anymore? What if—" Roxas didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when Sora slapped him on the face, hard.

"Shut up, Roxas!" Sora said as he let the tears flow in his eyes.

"No! You shut up, Sora. And why did you slap me?!" Roxas asked bitterly.

"I just wanted you to realize what you were saying!"

"Oh I have definitely realized something." Roxas moved to their closet and took Sora's luggage. He then started to pack Sora's clothes.

"What are you doing? Put them back!" Sora demanded. Roxas ignored him. "I'm throwing you away, Sora. I never want to see you ever again." Roxas handed Sora his luggage. "Did I say again? I'm sorry, let me rephrase, I never wanted to see you, at all!"

"You almost made me believe, Roxas…" Sora set his luggage down. "… except for the fact that you were the one who invited me into your life in the first place."

_**Flashback**_

_It was already 7 o'clock in the evening and still Roxas was in a tunnel by the Sandlot, alone. He had been there for hours, practicing for the Struggle match the following day using a dummy he found in there._

_Roxas finally felt fatigue, so he decided to go home._

_When he was about to reach the end of the tunnel, he heard quiet sobs. A mixture of fear and pity welled up inside Roxas. Quickly, he searched the whole vicinity and saw a figure underneath the lamp post in front of him._

_He approached the figure and sat beside it. "Umm… hello… a—are you alright?"_

"_Not really." Roxas noticed that it was a guy with spiky brown hair and was about his age. The guy had lots of scars and bruises all over his body which made Roxas uneasy inside. Roxas patted the boy's shoulder and the boy brought his face up to Roxas._

_Roxas couldn't believe what he just saw. The boy had the most amazing blue eyes ever. Roxas also had blue eyes but the boy's eyes were darker than his. There was also happiness in the boy's eyes in spite of the tears in them._

_Roxas offered him his handkerchief. "Thank you…" the boy muttered._

"_No problem." Roxas sighed. "I'm Roxas Leonhart by the way." Roxas held out his hand. The boy shook it and said, "S—Sora S—Strife. Nice to meet you."_

_Roxas could tell that the boy was struggling to speak so he rubbed Sora's back and let go immediately. "So… what are you doing here, Sora?"_

"_Well you see…" Sora sobbed. "I'm here alone. Actually, I've got no where else to go except here." Fresh tears fell from Sora's eyes._

"_Why, don't you have a family here?" Roxas asked with a lot of concern._

"_I used to… 'til all of them died." Sora hiccupped. " You see, when I was five, my parents were killed by the Heartless. You know what they are, right?" Sora looked at Roxas. Roxas nodded. "Well… thousands of them attacked my parents. This time, the same thing happened to my brother Cloud." Sora sobbed then buried his face in Roxas' handkerchief._

"_I'm sorry…" Roxas said sincerely as he rubbed Sora's hair. "Well Sora…" Roxas said, his voice becoming normal. "Since you've got no place to stay and no family, this leaves you no other choice but to stay with me."_

_Sora brought his face up. "What?"_

"_You heard me." Roxas smiled._

"_Are you sure? I mean, we barely know each other and still you're offering me your hospitality." Sora looked at him in disbelief._

"_Hey, we're friends now right?"_

"_I guess…"_

"_Well, friends help each other especially at times like this. Since you're a friend and you need help, I'll be the one to help you." Roxas stood up. He smiled at Sora and held his hand to him. _

_Sora took it and Roxas pulled him up, "Thanks!"_

"_No prob. Just one question though…" Roxas looked at Sora._

"_What is it?"_

"_What happened to you? You look like you've been beaten up or something." Roxas said with a lot of concern._

"_Heartless. I have to fight them somehow or else I wouldn't be here right?" Sora stated. Roxas laughed which made Sora look at him but eventually laughed also._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I don't care about what I said Sora! The Past has Passed!" Roxas moved to the door and opened it. "I just want you out. Now go!"

Sora took his luggage, but before he made it through the door, he stopped at his tracks and looked at Roxas. " Just so you know… I never regretted any of these. I never regretted staying in that tunnel and meeting you. I never regretted being your friend and most importantly, I never regretted loving you…Roxas." Sora's voice turned soft as he said Roxas' name.

Roxas just stared at him, unable to find the words to say. "You may forget about me and everything that we've been through, just don't forget that there once was a guy named Sora Strife who loved Roxas Leonhart." Sora cried and with that he left a dumbfounded Roxas.

**At the Usual Spot…**

Roxas headed for the Usual Spot knowing this would be the first place where Sora would go and he was right. When he got there, he heard Sora talking and sobbing. Roxas didn't enter, he just listened from behind the curtain.

"… Do you really have to leave?" Namine asked.

"Yes Namine, I have no place to stay." Sora sobbed but still managed to give a weak smile.

"You could stay at my house." Namine suggested.

"Thanks but… I hate to be a bother to your family. There's already five of you in it and if I join your family, your expenses will increase because of me." Sora sighed. "I don't want that."

"If you say so…" Namine's face fell. Sora rubbed her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"How 'bout my place, Sora?" Hayner said.

Sora shook his head. "Thanks anyway. I just wanted to be somewhere else rather than here." Then Sora saw weird expressions from his friends' faces. "It's not that I don't like it here guys… It's just, staying here means I'm still holding up to Roxas and my memories which I know will hurt me more." Sora's eyes glistened.

"Don't start Sora." Hayner said. "If you think leaving is what's best for you then I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Just don't forget about us." Pence said. "Promise?"

"Promise." Sora smiled then motioned for a group hug.

Not soon enough, Sora parted from the hug and a chorus of 'goodbyes' and 'take cares' were heard as Sora left. Once out, Sora was surprised to see Roxas but he just ignored him anyway and walked away.

"Sora!" Roxas shouted.

Sora turned around. "What?"

"I—You see… I… Sora…" Roxas couldn't find the right words to say.

"Before you say anything, let me just remind you that I'll always love you, Roxas. No matter what." Sora said. "I'm leaving not because I don't want to be around you, but because I don't want to hurt you again." Sora sighed. "It's for the best." With that he left. Roxas just stood there, once again dumbstruck.


	2. Fight Number Two

_**CHAPTER TWO: FIGHT NUMBER TWO**_

Once Sora was out of sight, Roxas then decide to go inside the Usual Spot. "Hey…" he said calmly.

"Don't hey us!" Hayner said harshly.

"Okay… Hi…?" Roxas said sarcastically.

"Will you stop that, Roxas?" Hayner said, standing from the couch. "How come you're still in such good mood?" Roxas was about to answer when Hayner cut in. "Hang on, don't answer that. We already know why."

"Huh?" Roxas looked at him questioningly.

"You're the one who wants Sora out of your life that's why you're SOOOO happy that he left us." Hayner exclaimed.

"That's not true!" Roxas shouted a bit irritated. "And for the record, I never wanted him to leave. I never did!"

"Then explain why he did." Hayner said.

"Well…"Roxas began.

"Well…?"

"Sora and I had a fight." Roxas sighed.

"We know that, Roxas." Namine said calmly. "It's just…"

"It's just what, Namine?" Roxas shouted. "You know what? You're the very reason why Sora and I had a fight in the first place."

"Me?!" Namine asked in disbelief.

"Whoa…! Whoa! Whoa! Hold it there, Roxas. How come it's Namine's fault?" Hayner said. "Sora said the reason you two fought was because of personal space or something. How come Namine's involved?"

"I got jealous…" Roxas muttered.

"What?"

"I got jealous of her! Okay?" Roxas blurted.

Hayner laughed at this which earned an evil glare from Roxas. "Roxas, Namine's my girl. Why would you be jealous of her?"

"Because…" Roxas said. "…she spends too much time with Sora. I can also see that Sora's very happy around her." Roxas sighed. "She's also flirting with Sora."

Hayner glared at Namine. "It's not like that, Hay." Namine defended. "Maybe Roxas just saw one of my usual gestures around boys. You know?"

Hayner nodded.

"I would never do that to you." Namine said.

"See Roxas, you're overreacting." Hayner looked at Roxas. "It's your and Sora's fight. Namine has nothing to do with it."

"I know… I'm sorry." Roxas looked at Namine apologetically. Namine just nodded. "But next time, don't do that again, okay?"

"Okay…" Namine smiled.

"You too!" Roxas looked at Olette.

"What? I'm not—" Olette protested.

"Just promise!" Roxas shouted.

"Fine…"

"Thank you." Roxas smiled.

"Okay, what you heard from Sora is true." Roxas sighed "I really needed my own space, you know? It's like with every passing minute that he's with me, it's like he's tearing me apart."

"Well, that's what partners can do to you if they're glued to you." Hayner said and Namine playfully hit him. "Ouch?"

They all laughed. "Anyway, what are you gonna do now, Roxas?" Olette asked.

"I'm gonna look for him." Roxas stated.

"Are you sure? I mean, do you even know where he is?" Pence asked.

"I do…" Roxas said in a low voice. "I'm just not sure if my hunch is correct."

"When will you leave?" Hayner asked.

"Tonight…"

"Tonight?!" They all exclaimed.

"Uh-huh. I don't think I would be able to survive a day without him." Roxas said, sadly.

"Okay. Good luck Roxas and be sure to bring him back or else…" Hayner eyed him. "Hayner! NO CONDITIONS!" Namine said.

"I was joking." Hayner said.

_**With Sora…**_

Sora arrived at Destiny Islands knowing that his friends, Riku and Kairi were there. Indeed, Riku and Kairi were at their favorite spot in the island, at the paopu tree, talking. Quickly, Sora rushed to them.

"Riku! Kairi!" Sora shouted as he made his way to the tree. He squeezed in between them and hugged them both.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi asked as Sora let both of them go. Riku jumped down and leaned on the tree.

"Well… It's a long story." Sora said. "But… I'll tell you later." Sora smiled. "Right now, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Sora then looked at Riku. "To both of you."

"It's okay, Sora. We forgive you." Kairi smiled and patted Sora's shoulders. "Right, Riku?"

Riku turned his back to them with a "Hmph!" Sora then climbed on Riku's back and said, "Pwease Wiku… Pwease… Pwease… Pweetty Pwease…" Sora jumped down and went in front of Riku. He pouted and said, "Please… I'm bwewy bwewy soweeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

Riku stared at him for a long time then laughed. "Alright, alright, I forgive you." Riku said. "Sheesh! Do you always have to do that?"

"Yes." Sora said simply.

"Well… Since you just came back, why don't you stay with me and Riku. We have an apartment." Kairi said. "Of course it's in town." Kairi laughed.

"You sure you guys okay with me staying with you?" Sora asked.

"Yup!" Kairi chirped.


	3. Fight Again

_**A/n: Hey guys… chapter 3's up… Hehehe… I'd like to thank my beta-reader slash cousin (The Illustrious Phantasmagoria) for well… beta-ing it… hahaha… Thanks T.I.P… And to all my Reviewers and those who favorite-d this… Thanks… xD xD xD... **_

* * *

_**CHAPTER THREE: FIGHT AGAIN**_

Later that evening, Roxas arrived at Destiny Islands. Roxas wasn't sure if Sora was still at the Island, (Sora told him all about his hometown) so he decided to look at the town instead.

While walking, Roxas thought about all the things that had happened between them. _It really is my fault._ Roxas told himself. Roxas was so deep in thought that he didn't noticed a guy running towards him. The guy hit him and they both fell on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry." Roxas said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No, I should be the one who's sorry." The guy said. "I wasn't looking at to where I'm going. Here." The guy held his hand to Roxas and took it. Once Roxas was up, Roxas looked at guy and was shocked to see who it was.

"You're Riku… right?" Roxas asked. "Friend of Sora? Sora Strife?"

"Yes… And you are?" Riku examined Roxas and said, "Roxas?"

"Yup. How do you know my name?" He looked at him curiously.

"Sora told me pretty much everything about you."

"Everything?!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Hahaha… Don't worry. You and Sora are cool with me." Riku laughed again.

Roxas smiled but it faded away immediately. "I guess now you probably know why he came back." He sounded hurt.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you and Sora can fix this. Anyway, do you have a place to stay?" Riku asked.

"Not yet."

"Okay, how 'bout you stay with us at our apartment? There's an empty room next to ours." Riku said.

"By 'us' you mean you and Kairi, right?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah…"

"Hang on… Riku?"

Riku looked at Roxas, "Is Sora with you?"

"You worried 'bout him?"

Roxas nodded and Riku smiled.

_**Next Morning…**_

Sora, Riku and Kairi were having their breakfast when Riku asked Kairi to talk with him, privately. Riku went to the kitchen and Kairi followed.

"What's up?" Kairi asked, sitting at the kitchen counter.

"You know Roxas Leonhart, right?" Riku said looking at Kairi. He was right beside Kairi, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Of course, he's Sora's boyfriend."

"Well… he's here." Riku stated.

"Really?" Kairi squealed. "Where is he?"

"Ssshhh… Keep it down, would you?" Riku said as he looked at the kitchen door. "He's in this building, right next to ours. Now listen… what I want you to do is…"

Kairi and Sora were then off to the beach. They were at the shore. Sora was building a sandcastle while Kairi was under a big umbrella.

"Hey Kairi, how come Riku's not here?" Sora said as he finished his sand castle.

"He just had little errands to do. But he'll be here." Kairi smiled.

Sora smiled back and went back to his sand castle. Suddenly, a pair of arms were around Sora.

"Ahh! Riku! Get your arms off me!" Sora pouted.

"Err… Sora? I'm right here." Riku patted Sora's shoulder. He was in front of Sora.

"Kairi?" Sora asked doubtfully.

"Oh shut up Sora!" Kairi shouted and hit Sora's head. "I don't have manly arms."

"Then who is this?" Sora said as he tried to looked at the person behind him.

"Me…" That one word sent shivers down Sora's body. Sora knew exactly who this person was. Sora removed the arms around him and stood up. He faced the guy and shouted, "Roxas! What are you doing here?!"

"I came here to see you." Roxas was still at the sand.

"Why?!"

"Because I want you back, Sor. I want you to come home. To our home." Roxas pleaded.

"What for?!" Sora asked, harshly.

"I need you, Sora." Roxas's voice broke. "Without you, my life's a complete disaster."

"Well live with it." Sora said bitterly. At this point, Kairi and Riku were at the end of the beach, away from the shore, maintaining a good distance away from the two.

Roxas tried to grab Sora's hand but Sora slapped his hand away. Roxas knelt in front of him and said, "Sora… please… come home…" Roxas's eyes began to puddle but he was strong enough to hold them back. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well you did!" Sora said as tears fell from his eyes.

Roxas stood up and hugged Sora but Sora just pushed him away. "If I come home to you then what? What will happen to me? Will you fight me again? Or… or better yet, how 'bout let me be attacked by thousand and thousands of heartless!" Sora exclaimed.

"Is that painful enough for you?" Sora sobbed.

"Sora… please." Roxas begged. "If you come home with me, I promise I'll be good now. If you snuggle in my arms all-day-long that's fine by me. Just come home." As he said this, the tears that Roxas were holding back fell.

Sora cried even more. He hated seeing Roxas like this. Sora wanted to say 'yes' but the pain inside him was too much for him to handle.

"I won't, Roxas! I'm happy here." He said as he wiped the tears staining his cheeks.

"If you're happy then why are you crying? Why did you cry with me?" Roxas stood up and moved closer to Sora. Sora was about to say something but Roxas cut him off. "Because you love me and I love you too… So much."

Sora was taken aback by what Roxas said. _Come on Sora, you got to pull yourself together. I mean you can't just give up that easily. _Sora told himself. "I said no Roxas! No means NO!" He said as he headed for Riku and Kairi.

"Stop following me!" Sora looked at Roxas.

"But Sora, I—" Roxas didn't got the chance to finish his sentence for Sora elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shut up already!" Sora shouted. "Will you just go and forget about me?"

"No…" Roxas muttered.

"Why not?!"

"Because I love you."

Sora pulled Roxas by the collar and shouted at him. "I DON'T CARE! I DON'T LOVE YOU, ROXAS! JUST GO ALREADY!" Sora let go off Roxas' shirt and pushed him to the ground. "Let's go guys…" He said to Riku and Kairi. With that, he stormed off.

Riku helped Roxas up. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Roxas tried to smile as he dusted off his pants and shirt.

"I have another idea…" Riku told Roxas and Kairi his idea and Roxas agreed with it.

_**At Riku and Kairi's apartment…**_

"Hey…" Kairi said cheerfully.

"Hey…" Sora said lamely. He was lying at the couch.

"I know what will cheer you up." Kairi sat at the end of the couch. "A sleepover at the clubhouse."

"Really?" Sora's face brightened. "It's still here?"

"Yup. Wanna go?"

"Of course!" Sora exclaimed.

Riku passed by and Kairi gave him a look which meant that their plan will be put into action.


	4. Forgiveness

**A/N: This is it… the last chapter. Now don't think I rushed the story because I didn't. In my draft, I wrote it as a four-chapter story. Anyway, this was originally a one-shot, but I thought it would be TOO long if I did that. Please R&R. **

_**CHAPTER FOUR: FORGIVENESS**_

Sora, Riku and Kairi were already settled in the clubhouse, ready for bed, when they heard a knock.

"You guys invited someone?" Sora asked as he stood from his sleeping bag. He was wearing a white shirt and a dark blue shorts.

"Yup!" Kairi said, excitedly.

"Who?" Sora looked at her suspiciously.

"A friend… A very special friend." Riku said as he opened the door.

Sora moved closer to the door and glared at Kairi when he saw Roxas. "I didn't know THAT was gonna be here!" he said harshly.

Roxas flinched by being called 'That' but he ignored it anyway. "So… where do I sleep?"

"Well… since you're already here, everyone must evacuate the living room. Riku and I will take the room on your left while you and Sora take the room on your right." Kairi told Roxas.

"What?!" Sora asked in disbelief.

"You heard me." Kairi said with a raised brow.

"But—"

"No buts. What's done is done." Riku said.

"Yes daddy." Sora pouted as he dragged his sleeping bag into their room.

"Thanks guys…" Roxas whispered but the happiness in his voice was still heard. Once Roxas entered their room, Sora was already settled in. Roxas was wearing a white shirt with black sleeves and black shorts.

"Okay Roxas, this is my side of the room and that is yours." Sora pointed out to the empty floor. "If you dare cross the line, I swear you're gonna get it!"

"Hey… hey… calm down, Sor-sor." Roxas smiled. It's been awhile since he last used that nickname. "Whatever you say…"

Sora grunted and went inside his sleeping bag, his back facing Roxas. Ten seconds later, Roxas kissed Sora's cheek and went immediately back to his sleeping bag.

"Hey! You crossed the line!" Sora accused but Roxas pretended to snore so Sora just ignored him and went back to sleep.

"Good night!" Roxas said with a smile.

About two in the morning, Sora woke up. He turned to his side and to his surprise, Roxas wasn't at his sleeping bag. Sora checked the balcony at their room and Roxas was there. Roxas was at the edge of the balcony with his arms resting on the rails.

Sora slid the door open and closed it gently. "Roxas…"

"Sora…" Roxas said. Sora heard the happiness in his voice so he made his voice straight. "What are you doing here? Don't you know that it's two in the morning?"

"I know… I can't sleep." Roxas said as he stared back at the dark sky. Sora moved closer to him.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Sora's voice suddenly turned soft.

"Because…" Roxas sighed. "You've been bugging my mind lately."

"Me?!" Sora merely shouted.

"Sssshh… Kairi and Riku are still sleeping. You don't want to wake them up, do you?" Roxas looked at him. Sora shook his head. Roxas moved closer to Sora and closed the gap between him. He kissed Sora gently and Sora kissed back. Taken aback by his actions, Sora pushed Roxas away.

"What are you doing?" Sora panted.

"I'm just telling you how much I love you."

"Well who says you can kiss me?" Sora asked bitterly.

"No one did. I'm just following what my hearts tells me to." Roxas half-smiled. "I know you want it too, Sora." Sora blushed at this. Suddenly, Sora began to sob. "What's wrong Sora? I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just…" Roxas took a deep breath. "I miss you so badly."

Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora and let him sob on his chest. "Please forgive me…" Roxas rubbed Sora's back soothingly. Sora didn't say anything. "Sora… Please?" Still no answer.

"Sora?"

"…"

"Fine… if you won't say anything, I might as well leave you now before things get worse." Sora suddenly felt cold when Roxas removed his arms around Sora. Sora brought his face up to Roxas and saw him standing at the rails.

"Roxas! You're not thinking of…" Sora trailed off.

"Since I can't have you…" Roxas said without facing Sora. "…then you'd be better off without me at all." Roxas was about to jump when Sora grabbed his wrist and pulled Roxas with him causing them to fall back. Roxas stood up and faced Sora but Sora pulled him down again.

"What are you trying to do? Were you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" Sora shouted. "You IDIOT!"

"I thought you wanted me to leave." Roxas said in a low voice.

"That was before, Roxie." Sora said soothingly.

"It's been awhile since I last heard that nickname." Roxas smiled.

Sora chuckled and said. "I'm sorry…" Sora voice was breaking as he let fresh tears roll down his face.

"I'm sorry too…" Roxas said and brushed his lips with Sora's, but Sora looked away.

"Sora…" Roxas made Sora face him. "What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking… What if we aren't meant to be?" Sora began. He sat on the rails and Roxas pressed his body on Sora legs, his hands on Sora's lap.

"I'm not sure where you're getting at." Roxas looked at Sora's sky blue eyes.

"What if being together is wrong? That's why we've been fighting so much. Because we aren't working out." Sora explained.

"Sora, couples fight you know." Roxas said.

"I know… but not like ours."

"So you're saying that you don't want to be with me anymore." Roxas asked. His heart was starting to feel a little heavy.

"It's not like that… It just…"

"Don't worry… If you want us to JUST be friends, then it's cool." Roxas said. His heart started to become heavy. "No problem with me." Roxas removed his hands from Sora lap and turned away.

"Rox… wait…" Sora grabbed Roxas's shoulder. "Please don't get mad. I just don't really know what I want." Sora sobbed. "It's not that I don't wanna be with you, it's just that I'm afraid of hurting you."

Roxas turned back to Sora. "Hurting me? I was the one who hurt you." Roxas cupped Sora's cheek. "Sora, please don't cry anymore… I'm not mad." Roxas hugged Sora and let the tears fall on Sora's neck. He did this so Sora wouldn't see him cry again.

"You know… it really hurts inside to see you cry." Roxas brought his face up to Sora. Sora was surprised to see Roxas crying again. "Your smile is the only thing that keeps me going. When I'm down or upset, I just think of you and your smile and in an instant, all my worries and troubles are gone."

Roxas gave Sora a weak smile and said, "Would you please smile again for me, Sora?" Sora then gave the greatest smile he ever had and Roxas chuckled. Roxas brushed Sora's bangs away and said, "Well… good night." Roxas didn't wait for a reply and went inside.

Once Roxas was gone, Sora cried again. _Oh Sora… Will you stop crying? This is the hundredth time you've cried this day._ Sora told himself. _Why does my heart feel so heavy? It's feels like I've been abandoned or something. _Sora closed his eyes and opened it again. _Because you're being a total sap, Sora. That's why. Just go and forgive that dude already. I mean you practically love him, and there's nothing you can do about it._

"I know!" Sora jumped out of the rails and faced the sky. "I love him too much to let him go."

Quickly, Sora went inside and slipped inside Roxas' sleeping bag. Roxas turned around because of the sudden pressure on his back. Roxas looked at Sora curiously and sat up. Sora followed suit.

"Sora… what are you doing here?" Roxas asked.

"Well… you see… when you left… I kinda felt something missing. Like I failed you." Sora said. "Roxas I don't want us to _just _be friends, I want 'US' back."

"I thought you didn't like me anymore." Roxas said, nervously.

Sora shook his head. "I didn't say that. I just needed some time to think." Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist and Roxas hugged back. "Roxas… I love you so much that it hurts…"

Roxas laughed. "Since when did you start using lines like that?"

"Since now…" Sora said. "Roxas…"

"Hmm?"

"I'd like to take you back." Sora said in his chest. Roxas heard this, he just wanted to hear it again so he pulled Sora away from him and asked, "What was that?"

"I said… I'd like to take you back, Roxie." Sora said, softly. "If you still want to…"

"You sure?" Roxas asked him, doubtfully but inside his heart was triumphing. Sora nodded. Roxas hugged Sora again and said, "Of course Sora, I do want to. More than anything." Sora laughed and pulled away from Roxas.

"I love you Roxas." Sora brushed Roxas' hair and cupped his cheek.

"I love you too, Sora." With that, Roxas once again closed the gap between them and kissed Sora gently. Sora kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Roxas and sat on his lap.

They stayed like that for a long time until they parted for air.

"I love you, Sora. Don't you forget it. Even if I'm mad or when I'm total jerk, I'll always love you, no matter what." Roxas rested his forehead on Sora's.

"Me too, Rox. Me too." Sora said. "Oh and if you're getting too annoyed with me just say it okay? I can change that."

"_No, I love you just the way you are…"_

**THE END**


End file.
